


Burning of Bucket Store

by Vitrant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Trollian, chat log, log, pesterchum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitrant/pseuds/Vitrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux decides he wants to show Karkat a picture of a bee and things suddenly take a turn to them discussing their local bucket store being burned to the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning of Bucket Store

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys this isn't meant to be taken seriously, my friend wanted to show me a picture of a bee and decided to pretend to be Sollux and we ended up doing an RP type of thingie and I wanted to post. This is more or less a crack.

TA: kk look at thii2 fuzzy bee  
CG: FOR THE LAST TIME YOU INSUFFERABLE PRICK I COULDN’T GIVE TWO FUCKS ABOUT YOUR DAMN BUZZBEAST OBSESSION   
TA: kk do ii need two take you two coun2elliing agaiin?  
CG: LIKE FUCK YOU DO! I’D MUCH RATHER SHIT INTO MY OWN PALM AND RUB MY FACE IN IT THEN GO TO THAT DAMN COUNSELING AGAIN!  
TA: no ii really thiink ii 2hould 2chedule 2omethiing wiith a doctor, or at lea2t ro2e  
CG: NO FUCK YOU!  
CG: IF I NEEDED TO SEE SOMEONE I WOULD BE FULLY CAPABLE OF CLIMBING OFF MY OWN ASS AND GO BUT AS YOU CAN FUCKING SEE I’M NOT FUCKING GETTING OFF MY DAMN ASS BECAUSE I DON’T NEED IT!  
TA: ii2 iit beecau2e the doctor had a bucket iin the room?  
TA: we've talked about thii2  
CG: I ALREADY FUCKING TOLD YOU TO SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH ABOUT THAT ONE!  
TA: ii promii2ed we'd never go two that one agaiin  
TA: ii 2wear on the bee, kk. ii 2wear on the bee  
CG: YOU FUCKING BETTER…  
TA: that remiind2 me, are you the one who burned the bucket 2tore down?  
CG: YOU HAVE NO GOD DAMN PROOF THAT I FUCKING TOOK A MATCH TO THAT PLACE AND WATCHED AS IT BURNED TO THE GROUND!  
TA: you diid iit, diidn't you? you can tell me. but the troll poliice were at my hiive la2t niight a2kiing iif ii could hack iinto the 2ecuriity camera2  
CG: I ALREADY FUCKING TOLD YOU I HADN’T DONE IT, ALTHOUGH IT WOULD HAVE BEEN FUCKING HILARIOUS TO HAVE SEEN THE WHOLE DAMN THING GO DOWN BUT REGRETFULLY I CAN’T CLAIM THIS FUCKING HEIST AS MY OWN!  
TA: 2o iif ii do hack iinto them, ii can bee guaranteed ii won't 2ee you iin the viiiideo2?  
CG: I ALREADY TOLD YOU YA FUCKING PRICK THAT I CAN’T CLAIM THIS AS MY OWN! IT WOULD’VE BEEN FUCKING AWESOME THOUGH!!!  
TA: then why the hell were you able two 2peciiiify that iit wa2 done wiiiith a match?   
CG: IT’S CALLED A FUCKING EDUCATED GUESS YOU PRICK ANYONE WITH A PROPER THINKPAN COULD FUCKING REALIZE THAT FUCKING MUCH!  
TA: kk, we both know a flamethrower would bee more effectiive than a match. ii can 2tiill refu2e two hack the camera2.   
CG: I DIDN’T FUCKING DO IT HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU BEFORE IT GOES THROUGH THAT MINUSCULE THINKPAN OF YOURS  
TA: fiine, but ii'm goiiiing two watch the viideo feed2 two fiind out who diid iit.  
CG: HAVE FUN FUCKASS  
TA: kk thii2 ii2 clearly you on thii2 viideo  
TA: kk, you commiitted thii2 criime wiiiith gamzee? why diid you briing gamzee?  
CG: I’M FUCKING TELLING YOU I HAD NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WITH THE FIRE AND IT WASN’T ME! I WAS HANGING OUT AT FUCKING GAMZEE’S HIVE AND WATCHING SOME MOVIES WHILE EATING SOME…FUCKING GAMZEE SLIPPED ME SOPOR AGAIN!  
TA: egbert ii2 tiied two the buiildiing. you knew about thii2, kk. you're laughiiiing eviily.  
CG: I’M FUCKING TELLING YOU I DIDN’T DO IT AT LEAST NOT WHILE SOBOR SO YOU CAN FUCKING BLAME THE CLOWN FOR THIS!  
TA: you and gamzee come over two my hiive 2o ii can get the real 2tory.  
CG: I AM FUCKING TELLING YOU THE REAL STORY BUT IF YOU FUCKING INSIST SINCE ALL YOU DO IT BITCH ALL DAY THEN I CAN BE THERE IN LIKE A FUCKING OR PROBABLY WITH THE DAMN CLOWN.  
TA: get egbert two whiile you're at iit. he 2ound2 ab2olutely terriifiied and ii want hiim two 2ee how dumb he look2  
CG: FUCKING FINE I’LL SEE YOU IN AN HOUR FUCKASS   
TA: tell gamzee ii wiill not bee 2upplyiing faygo 2o he better not a2k   
CG: WHAT EVER FUCKASS  



End file.
